New In New York
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: When the daughter of one of Mac's best friends comes for a visit things get turned upside-down for a certain Homicide Detective.
1. Meet Adelei

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY!**

**Ok just posting this to see what everyone thinks. Should I continue or not? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Mac Taylor was finishing up the last of his paper work on a case they had just closed when his cell rang. "Taylor." He answered. "What ever happened to a good old fashioned hello? Especially when it comes to your niece!" Mac smiled at the sound of his old friend's daughter's voice. "Hello Adelei. How's things going with Brad? When are you guys coming to visit?" The young woman on the other end of the line hesitated then took a deep breath. "Brad's not coming…" Mac sighed. "I'm sorry Del." "Don't worry about it Uncle Mac. He's not worth it, trust me." he could hear the irritation in her voice. "And to answer your other question, you might want to look up." He looked up from his paper work and saw a petite brunette standing right outside his office, visitors badge pinned on her blouse.

He chuckled and stood, going to the door then let Adelei in only to be pounced by her. "Glad to see you missed me!" he laughed hugging her tight and lifting her up slightly. "Are you kidding me? You're my favorite uncle who's not biologically an uncle!" she giggled. "21 and you still giggle. Wonders never cease." he teased, rolling his eyes. "Oh hush you." she laughed. "So you almost done?" she bounced on the balls of her feet. "I just need to put down the last signature. You're still planning on staying with me right?" he said going back over to his desk. "About that…I might be staying a little bit longer than we initially planned for…" she said, bit her lip slightly as he turned and looked at her.

"I couldn't do it anymore Mac. I couldn't stand living with my mother any longer and after that whole thing with Brad, well I've decided to move to New York. I've already put in for a ton of Nanny and Housekeeping jobs." she said in one breath. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down Del. You can explain it all to me when we get home and you don't have to worry about working for a little while. Take the two weeks we planned and relax, get things settled, ok?" She nodded as he pulled her into another hug. He led her out the door and to his car and drove them to the nearest restaurant to do some catching up.

Two weeks later found Adelei Truman scrambling out of the shower to answer the door. She grabbed one of the massive fluffy towels she had bought. She was still dripping slightly as she answer the door to find four men on the other side. "Oh! Um, hi? Mac's not back yet…" she said fighting the urge to blush as she let them all in. "Make yourselves comfortable, he should be back from the corner store any minute now." she said heading into the spare room to get dressed. The four men in question shared a confused yet amused look and sat at the poker table that had been set up.

A few minutes later she walked out in blue jeans and a gray tank top that had the wording "Brains of the outfit" written across the chest in blue, with a towel still on her head. She sat down at the poker table right as Mac walked in. "Oh you're all here! Have you met everybody Del?" he said putting the bags on the island in the kitchen. "And why is there water on the floor? Adelei Cassandra Olivia Truman, have you been answering the door in a towel again?" he gave her a stern look as she blushed. "I would have missed them if I hadn't!" she reasoned. "And no I haven't officially met them." she looked down at the poker table as Mac rolled his eyes and sighed. "Guys this is my niece Adelei Truman. Del this is Danny Messer, Sid Hammerback, Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack." He said pointing at each one in turn as they all said hello.

"Nice to meet you all." She said, grinning and shaking each of their hands in turn. Mac came up behind her and tugged the towel on her head slightly causing it to fall off. "Uncle Mac!" she squealed indignantly. "Adelei! What the hell did you do to your hair!" he laughed, softly tugging at a strand of short black hair instead of the usual long brown mane. "I decided it was time for a change. Nothing wrong with that!" she quipped. "Not at all, except it looks like you went to a chop shop instead of a salon!" Mac stated as the guys started laughing. "Goes to show what you know, I haven't brushed my hair out yet. It'll look just fine once it's brushed and dried." she said matter-of-factly, sticking her tongue out at them.

They all laughed then started their poker game. "So Adelei what brings you to New York?" Hawkes asked as he looked at his cards. "A broken heart and a wounded dream." she said, a small smile on her face. "Anti up boys and let the game begin." she smirked and they proceeded to play, laughing and drinking all night long.

The next morning Adelei woke to find herself passed out on the couch, laying on something really warm. "Mmm…?" She groaned blinking. "Mornin' Sunshine." a deep voice chuckled. She looked downward and saw Don Flack grinning up at her, having been the wonderfully warm comfy thing she had slept on all night. "Wha-?" she squeaked, rolling onto the floor and landing on her butt. "Oh…that last shot was a bad idea…" she groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I'll say." he laughed as she glared up at Don. "Ugh quit yelling…" she muttered, standing up and wobbling a little before hobbling into her bedroom and heading into her bathroom, washing her face and changing her shirt, forgetting her door was open.

"Love the new bra Del…" Mac muttered as he walked by, now used to his "niece's" lack of door closing abilities. "Thanks." she said, tugging on a clean shirt and wandering back out, helping Mac and Don wake up the others. "Alright, freeloading time is over, back to your own apartments." Mac muttered. He had one hell of a hang over and from the sound of things, so did the rest of them. "Don't make me get the pot and wooden spoon!" Adelei threatened with her hands on her hips, chuckling softly as Sid, Hawkes and Danny scrambled to get up and collect their jackets. "That is just mean…I like it!" Flack grinned at her. "Hey Don, you mentioned you knew someone that needed a housekeeper…Del is looking for a job, maybe you can put in a good word for her?" Mac asked, picking up bottles and poker chips. "Yeah my building manager is looking for a few new housekeepers. You get Room and Board as well as a steady paycheck." Don said, gathering his jacket and slipping into his shoes. "Sounds good, where do I sign up?" Adelei said, tugging on a clean pair of socks before tossing Danny his shoes. "I'll talk to the building manager." Don chuckled as one of the shoes hit Danny in the head. "Sorry Danny!" Adelei said quickly, jumping up and dashing across the room as Danny chased her with shoe in hand.


	2. New Start

**AN/Disclaimer: The closest I will ever come to owning CSI: NY is buying the DVDs. Damn...**

**Ok so this chapter sucks...badly...but I had to put it out there. I tried to change the formatt up a little to make it easier to read. I've been having major writers block with this story so if anyone has any ideas PLEASE, for the love of Don Flack, let me know!**

* * *

A few days later Adelei was pacing back and forth through the apartment waiting to hear back from the building manager who, thanks to Don, had given her an interview the day before. Mac came through the door right as the phone rang and chuckled as he saw Adelei dive for it.

"Hello? This is she…yes…definitely! Thank you so much! I'll be there!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Alright, goodbye and thank you again!"

She hung up the phone and started dancing. "I got the job, I got the job!" She sang, hands in the air.

"Way to go kiddo," Mac said, giving her a hug. "When do you start?"

"I start Monday and I'll be able to move into the apartment on Sunday." Adelei set the phone down on the counter. Mac nodded and leaned against the counter.

"I have to admit kid…I'm going to miss having you around," he admitted.

Adelei smiled. "Aw, I'm gonna miss you too Uncle Mac. Tell you what, I'll come by say…once, maybe twice a week? We can have dinner and catch up!" she said.

"Sounds good to me. How much packing do you have to do?" He asked, moving to sit down on the couch.

She shrugged, leaning over the back of the couch. "Not a lot. I didn't have much to begin with. The apartment comes with a bed and a couch, I've got a desk and TV so other than some dishes I have enough to get me by until I have the time to go shopping for the bigger furniture items."

"I've got some extra dishes and a few other things here that you can take with you Del. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok?" Mac said, still a little concerned. He knew she had never been out on her own like this before.

"Will do Uncle Mac!" Adelei grinned. She wasn't about to admit how scared she was. On the plus side though, she knew one person in her new building, the very same person she could thank for helping her find her job. Don Flack.

Moving day came and Adelei was even more nervous than she thought she would be. Even though everything was packed up and there were only a couple of boxes plus a desk to move, Mac had still called some of his friends, who Adelei had met during various get-togethers during the past few weeks, over to help get things moved. Adelei enjoyed being able to see Mac act a little more freely around everyone. She had seen what a different kind of person he was at the crime lab.

The first night in the apartment was relatively quiet. Mac stayed to have dinner and watch a movie before heading back to his place, leaving Adelei in her new home.


End file.
